fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TDD25
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TDD25 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) do you know where i can find easy mircaculos fossil rocks and e raptor parts Yeah if the brains do come out though and have the same music i better have my name in the triva since i found it out. Ps i cant find argento in dusty dunes or cryo in treasure lake if you want see if you can send me on please im dieing for shenliu ok but when you get wifi please warn me so i get cryo head im seeing its easier to get argento with first 100 fossilsUb (talk)ub Dude tell me if your ready to do tourney cause ill only give you today to get wifi Ub (talk) Sorry, I just had to put this. Ha! I heard you do not have an Argento, and I do, a rank 20 one! Dimetrodongold (talk) PLZ COME HERE offical wiki chat http://xat.com/ClubCPVOP Chat for wiki Is this guy bad or good? Will you please go to the Anato page? Check the history, and look at the most recent edit on it that WASN'T by me, but also somebody without an account. I wanna know if he did anything bad, as he called the page a stub and misspelled Mt. Krakanak! I got every red bone fossil In Fossil fighters orginial Ub (talk)UB Give Ultimate Shockwave a chance. Look at how nice and friendly he is. He even told us a speech about how he created Wikia! C'mon. You've gotta show him some respect! Note: None of the stuff here is correct. Dimetrodongold (talk) 06:47, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Dont trust shockwave he called the whole wiki idiots fools etc and he even called your best friends the worst editors in wiki history Please dont join him. Good but im still leaving wiki....Ub (talk) Ps go to xat.com./clubCPVOP to talk look up chat in google! Adopting Wiki Hi. I apologize for the long delay in getting back to your request; the indexing system for the on hold area is a bit odd and I've just found a batch of them (yours included) that were "hiding". Thanks for starting the blog. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Cue the "Hallelujah Chorus"! We're saved! We're saved! E44: Talk to me, or 03:57, September 22, 2012 (UTC) TDD25, would it be possible for you to appoint me as admin? Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:29, September 22, 2012 (UTC) How did you appoint Monoblossj as an admin when you aren't a Bearucat? Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:42, September 22, 2012 (UTC) He IS a bureaucrat, too. Just like you are on your wiki, DG. E44: Talk to me, or 04:43, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hold on- When I made you a Bearucat on MY Wiki, it only didn't show up beacause you were both? Wow...... Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:48, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ulimate shockwave bullied meh! Ub (talk) UB Good since i need a break from his trash ps do you think i could apply for a chat mod or admin? Fair enough and have you seen my new category Never loose hope? :D Ub (talk) ILL BE SAD IF CHU LEAVE D: Ub (talk) No offense, but what happened to your Avatar, and what are the things on it? Dimetrodongold (talk) 23:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey TDD25. I was wondering If I could become an admin. I realize that i do not have a lot of posts. But I have been on this wiki for quite some time. And I very much love the privelige to get rid of spam and clean this wiki up. Argghhhhh! that was me E123Timay (talk) 01:59, September 24, 2012 (UTC) eh, no prob i understandE123Timay (talk) 14:27, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Dude get on chat and ps why did you delete the bonus data that wikia contributor thought it was fake it wasnt i saw it in game files! Ub (talk) En route. I'm removing the SE Vivos from Large Carnivores now. The entire category seems... dumb, so I was hoping you could delete it entirely (or promote me, so I could do it myself). E44: Talk to me, or 04:32, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but nobody is EVER on Chat, no matter what I try and do. Can we just discuss it here? Dimetrodongold (talk) 05:39, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Wow... I wasn't on for four hours and nobody cared... Wow. Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:07, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Yep. You're right. Mr. Hollywood (Talk) Hey, what does your name stand for?DinonerdDC (talk) 00:28, October 1, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC Thanks, TDD25 for blocking the unknown vandal that wrecked the Dinomaton page. However, if you think he's gonna become a problem, visit the the Poptropica Wiki, look at the Blog Post 'When Vandals Attack' and you'll see an even bigger menace that may be coming on the path that leaads to our Wiki. That might be his Ip Address. Also, I contatcted Wikia three days ago. I can't remember all the words, but I basically requested for you to be a Staff Member of Wikia. If they ever DO make you a Staff, just be sure to give credit for contactin' them! Mr. Hollywood (Talk,) 07:54, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I thought you were FIFTEEN! Oh, and I'm on an iPad, and I can't change my signature at the time, so Dimetrodongold (talk) 01:17, October 3, 2012 (UTC) The jerk Ultimate Showdown is back with a "follower" He's on Dimetrodongolds blog "Ultimate Showdown". That's not bad. I'm gonna start using that now. E44: Talk to me, or 03:15, October 6, 2012 (UTC) wheres your story? Am i in any of the chapters yet? Ub (talk) Ps Could i be in the next one? Could i be the main villain in the story? and at the end.... i somehow get a cyborg arm that allows all my vivosaurs to turn into dark and my special vivio....Longtri Has A long neck like a apato has a trex head Has 3 long tails and raptor arms and huge feet of a raptor. That was me ub up there! That's partially nothing compared to me. If you think you're bad at naming stuff, you should see what I'VE named my Vivosaurs. I'm so bad at it, most of them were just copied after Youtubers or users on the Wiki. E123Timmay, ThinkNoodles, 1919Bloo, you name it. However, there ARE a few I came up with myself, like Potatotomato and Edaphosaurusblue. I'd love to say Mr Hollywood but I'm currently on an iPad, making it impossible to edit the appearance of my links, so instead, I'm just gonna put Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:33, October 12, 2012 (UTC) TDD25, I know I can't be an Admin, Bureucat, or Chat Moderator. However is it possible to get RollBack? I mean, all they really get as part of the position is that undo page edit thing, undoing multiple consecutive edits. So, can I have RollBack? Mr. Hollywood (Talk) Hey, I've got an idea for my Wiki! Maybe my Favicon can be the Sellbot icon! Buy low, sell high! Sell low, buy high! Dimetrodongold (talk) 01:59, October 15, 2012 (UTC)